


Disillusion[Podfic]

by Arioch



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: D.Va is the pilot and former gamer who the country turned to in its darkest hour. Hana Song is the girl who became a soldier at 19. For D.Va to live, every time Hana Song must fade away.History repeats itself. They don't quite stop being soldiers. Or perhaps it is because they cannot. A D.Va character study through a conversation with Reinhardt.





	Disillusion[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Disillusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364696) by [local_enginerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/local_enginerd/pseuds/local_enginerd). 



> Thank you to TanquamQuidquid for allowing me to podfic their work! Another thank you to [mejev](mejev.tumblr.com) for letting me use their art for the cover. The original can be found [here](http://mejev.tumblr.com/post/165052126917).

Length: 11:21 [5.06 MB]

Download or Stream via Google Drive: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1HyHDM8FF_Kzwi0LEG7Ni3YBZ2DyViLfM)

**Author's Note:**

> Music credit: [Stone Sour - Through Glass (Instrumental)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0e47lJ58KZA)| [Original](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIzDsGyxsQM)


End file.
